


Five True Things (Reasons They Remain Unspoken)

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks that means something, but he's waiting for Fraser to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five True Things (Reasons They Remain Unspoken)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearl_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/gifts).



> With thanks to [](http://eledhwenlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**eledhwenlin**](http://eledhwenlin.livejournal.com/)  for a speedy and fabulous beta job.

_Providence_

Fraser admires the way that Ray Kowalski lives with his heart open. Ray won't admit this, pretends that their work doesn't affect him, but Fraser sees his eyes flick away when they interview a distraught witness, sees the way he pales and sways when the victim is a child, sees the shaky inhalation before they enter a crime scene.

He listens to the burr of unrealized hope when Ray speaks of his marriage, of Stella, of things he'll never possess.

Last week, Fraser overheard the end of Ray's report to Lieutenant Welsh; that same rough voice spoke his own name.

 

_Hesitation_

Ray Vecchio has changed since he returned to Chicago for the second time, new wife in tow. He's stronger and harder; his expressions contain a wariness that disturbs Fraser. But Ray's dedication to his family remains unchanged. Fraser envies this. When he describes Ray Vecchio the first word he chooses is loyalty.

He needs to explain himself to Ray Kowalski, make him understand that Ray Vecchio is his family, his brother.

Fraser finds himself unable to do this without revealing that his feelings about their own partnership, the duet upon which he has come to rely so heavily, aren't brotherly at all.

 

_Disagreement_

Ray Vecchio appreciates the way that Benny can be counted on to do the right thing. Loves that he's solid and dependable and somehow cleaner than the violence and grime and despair they all live in. He even likes that Fraser's still weirdly polite all the time.

Ray Kowalski knows better. Fraser's rarely careful with him. He's real sometimes. Not confident, not polite. Breakable.

He thinks that means something, but he's waiting for Fraser to admit it.

He both loves Fraser and hates him for being so stubborn, but he keeps pushing. He's trying to be patient, but Fraser makes it hard sometimes to keep his mouth shut.

 

_Anticipation_

Fraser's heart still catches at Ray's quicksilver grin and the sound of his laughter, but ultimately he's attracted to the way that Ray lets him see how much things hurt. It's like being given an unexpected gift. He craves that admission of need more than anything else they share.

He loves Ray's willingness to trust.

That, and the way that sweat drips slowly down the side of Ray's face when they go running each morning. Fraser finds himself suddenly breathless, thinking of what it would feel like to kiss the drops away, taste Ray's skin for the first time.

 

_Redundancy_

Ray is a sucker for a nice ass. He can pretend to only be interested in Fraser's mind, and there are lots of other things he loves about the guy. He can maybe even admit he loves some things—like the licking, and the jumping off buildings, and those absolutely ridiculous arguments Fraser used to have with his dead dad when he thought Ray wasn't listening—that he generally claims to hate the most.

But Fraser's ass was the first thing he _noticed_. Everything else is more like a happy accident.


End file.
